


A Billionaire Never Loses Monopoly

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Games, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never loses a game of Monopoly. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Billionaire Never Loses Monopoly

After four hours, four excruciating hours of strategizing, hard work, and an outrageous amount of dice rolling, it all came down to this. One final move. If Tony could get past that one corner, he'd be home free. And there was nothing Clint could do about it. Clint had gone all in on one side of the board, upgrading the greens and dark blues to the max. Now it either paid off, or it screwed him.

Tony took a deep breath as he picked up the dice. He shook them in his hand like a professional maraca player. Tony paced around the table still shaking the dice. Then he started chanting the names of various Greek gods and stomping his feet. Clint, having heard this chant two or three times by now, joined in with gusto.

"Dionysus be on my side!" Tony shouted as he began to roll the dice.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked. She had materialized right behind Tony, who caught the dice before they flew out of his hand.

"Seriously Natasha? I was in the middle of something."

"In the middle of what? A ritual to piss off Thor?"

"It's his dice rolling thing." Clint replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "This is that important?"

"A billionaire never loses monopoly. Now, if you'll excuse me." Tony started his stomping and chanting again. Natasha picked up one of the hotel models.

"This is Stark Tower."

Tony reluctantly stopped his chanting, "Yeah. So what?"

"You guys are playing Avengers monopoly?"

"We're allowed to indulge in our own merchandise." Clint replied.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"No. Continue."

Tony started his ritual for the third time. The stomping shook the table. The chanting woke the neighbors they didn't have. It was go time. No more distractions. Just the dice. Tony cared more about this roll more than any time he played craps in Vegas. And he was a high roller damn it.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Steve asked as he walked in. This time, Tony couldn't catch the dice. His eyes opened in terror. They bounced once. Then twice. Then settled.

"Steve!" Tony shouted.

"What?"

"You ruined it Steve. That was my last life line. And you ruined it."

"Take a seat. This is pretty entertaining for a game of monopoly." Natasha said as she patted the seat next to her.

Tony moved his piece in defeat, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...."

Then he paused. He moved his piece onto the chance spot.

"Eight!"

"I call interference." Clint said.

"Interference is only applies to football and satellite jamming my friend." Tony replied as he handed the chance card to Natasha, "Do me a favor and announce what fortune befalls me."

"Move your piece directly to Stark Tower. Collect two hundred dollars if you pass go."

Tony froze. Clint smiled.

"Isn't that—"

"Yes, Steve. I know which spot Stark Tower is on." It was cruel. All too cruel. The Stark Tower with a Stark Tower on it was worth almost as much as the real Stark Tower. Oh the humanity. For Tony Stark to lose because he landed on his own tower, owned by Clint Barton.

"I call interference." Tony declared.

Clint started packing up the game, "A wise man once told me that interference only applies to football and satellite jamming."

"This is all your fault, Steve."

"What'd I do?"

"You ruined my ritual. Dionysus didn't like my offering."

Natasha patted him on the back as she got up, "better luck next time."

She and Steve left without another word. Tony stood in shocked silence as Clint cleaned up on his own. Even after everyone left, Tony didn't move for at least fifteen minutes.

"Are you ok, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"A billionaire never loses monopoly."

 

 


End file.
